Dream Livers not Chasers
by KendallIsLogan'sKnight
Summary: Logan is a teenage singing sensation. Kendall lives in Minnesota and is just another one of the billions of fans that are madly in love with Logan. But Kendall is determined to get Logan to notice him. Eventual Kogan
1. Chapter 1

**Let me check…wait no I don't own Big Time Rush. Ha-ha in this story Logan Henderson is kinda like the Justin Bieber and Dak Zevon is the Cody Simpson. **

Wow. Just wow. Logan Henderson was amazing not just in singing but in looks. His shaggy dark brown hair, his pouty lips, his enticing honey golden eyes. Gosh he's just wow. I quickly shake my head I'm sounding like an obsessive fangirl now.

"Thinking about Logan again?" My best friend James asks. I just shake my head too ashamed to say it out loud.

"You need to stop. Yeah he's super cute but he's a million dollar teenage singing sensation. You'll be lucky to see him in person much less talk to him and fall in love." He says bluntly.

"I know I know. I'm just another one of those billion fans over the world that's in love with Logan Henderson."

Well I guess I should explain who Logan Henderson is. Logan's a million dollar teenage singing sensation that grew up in a small Minnesota town about an hour from mine. He was signed around age 13 after a big record company saw his YouTube videos. At age 16 he preformed at Madison Square Garden and sold it out. At that concert he announced that he was a bisexual and whoever had a problem with it he didn't care. He got so popular after that. He's preformed with Usher, Rhianna, Gaga, and Dak Zevon to name a few.

James and I were on our way to go hang out with our other friend Carlos when the radio started to play my favorite ever and my favorite by Logan.

_Paris, London, Tokyo just one thing that I gotta do. Hello tuck you in every night on the phone hello tuck you in every night. Cant take another good bye baby wont be long you're the one that I'm waiting on. _

I start singing along with the radio. "I'm so gonna meet him." 

"Kendall no your not get over yourself your not meeting Logan Henderson EVER!" He says yelling the end.

"But it doesn't hurt to try." I say quietly. When we got to Carlos's house we automatically went up to his room to crash. We turn on the movie and of course Logan Henderson's life story.

"AHH its like life's mocking me today. This is so unnatural for a 17 year old to be obsessing like this and Carlos turn on the radio please I need to win this tickets so I can feel complete that I tried and can go on in life."

He laughs but turns it on. "Your worst than my little sister."

"I know I'm worse than any little hormonal 13 year old."

_Cause your looking for a boyfriend. I see that. Come around and you know I'm gonna be there. _

I start to hum along to the song by him.

"So who you guys taking to prom next month?" Carlos asks.

"Camille Roberts." James says sounding like he was happy about that.

"You, Kendall?"

"Jo Taylor." I say distastefully. I didn't really like her but I had to follow the popular hockey star take popular football cheerleader.

"Really that diva?" James asks in the nicest voice he can manage.

"I know." I groan.

"So Carlos who you taking?" James asks.

"Stephanie King."

"Oh yeah fist bump for that one."

"Kendall, if I would've been blessed with my dream was famous instead of Logan from this small little town. Would you've fallen in love with me? Come on who could not fall for this cute smile or this face?" James asks.

"Sorry James but I could never fall for the face as you put it."

"Hey I've got the voice. _Any kind of guy you want girl._" He starts to try and sing.

"No, no, no don't you ever do that again."

That radio seemed to get about 20 times louder offering something.

"THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME OFFER TO MEET THE ONE AND ONLY LOGAN HENDERSON BACKSTAGE AT HIS CONCERT AT THE STAPLES CENTER IN LOS ANGELES. WHEN YOU HEAR HIS NEWSET NUMBER ONE HIT SINGLE WORLDWIDE CALL IN AND HOPE THAT YOU'RE THE NINTH CALLER. CAUSE IF YOU ARE THEN YOU AND 3 GUEST ARE GOING TO L.A!"

"I'm winning that contest." I say with so much determination I almost believe it myself.

"Kendall, bud, you and I both know that there is a slim chance of you winning this contest." Carlos says hoping that I would believe him and give up.

"I don't care. I'm still trying even if I have to have my phone right next to my ear for the next 6 hours."

"Whatever. It's you that has to deal with the heartbreak and disappointment." James says not even gonna try to talk me out of it.

We play for about another 2 hours before my mom calls and says that I need to come home and watch Katie.

"Dude I really hope this works out for you because you deserve happiness and if you love Logan Henderson you love Logan Henderson. How you know it I don't know since you haven't seen the guy since you were toddlers but you seem to be in love with the idea of him so good luck I guess." James and I have to stop for a moment. Is this the same fun energetic Carlos I know. Who just gave me some deep information?

When I get home I eat dinner and lock myself in my room. My sister was 10 she didn't technically need someone to watch her just be in the house with her. As soon as I got in my room I got comfy and turned on the radio. I was almost into my nap when I hear.

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Yes I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name but don't you worry cause have my heart. _

As soon as I heard it I jumped up and dialed as fast as I could. It rang a couple times.

"Hey sorry but your caller number 8 too bad." The radio host says.

I groan and realize that my dream is way too good to ever come true. Why does he have to be such a hot singing sensation? If he wasn't I might have met him when we went to his high school for a hockey match or something but no he has to be become a singing sensation. My mom says we went to the same daycare when we lived with my dad in the same city as Logan.

I went on with my life over the next couple of days still utterly disappointed not just that I didn't win but that Carlos was right. Went to school, went to hockey practice, and watched Katie. I was messing around on YouTube when I went to Logan's channel and saw that he had posted a new video about an hour ago. I clicked on it and his face pops onto the screen.

"Hey guys it's Logan and I have a new challenge for you guys. Make a cover for one of my songs and send it to me in a video response. The winner will be flown out to L.A to meet me."

Holy snap this is the perfect way for James and I to get our dreams and Carlos just to tag along. I pick up my cell and hit number 2.

"Hello,"

"James do you still have the dream of becoming a star?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have a plan."


	2. Heartbreak

I quickly told James my plan and about the video if he wanted to check it out.

"That is a plan that might actually work." He says after checking out the video. "With the talent all three of us have and put that together, you would have be Lady Gaga good to be that."

"Hey now don't get too cocky, we're up against most of America and some of Canada. We'll have to start working hard." I say, I don't know who exactly I was talking to myself or him.

"Ok I guess I'll call Carlos and ask if he wants to come along with this plan."

"Yeah, cause Carlos doesn't agree with everything we do."

"I'm still gonna ask."

"Ok do you care what song I choose?"

"Nope, so talk to you later."

"Bye."

I hang up my phone and grab my iPod scrolling through my Logan Henderson playlist. I don't know what song to choose. After a couple minutes I had narrowed it down to Boyfriend, Any Kind of Guy, I Know You Know, and Famous. I guess I'll just check out all the video responses so far and see what songs they did. After scrolling through a couple pages and see that most of them are Boyfriend and Famous, I decide on doing I Know You Know.

Dividing up the parts was kinda tricky because I didn't know if they would work or not. With my background playing guitar and listening to the song so much that I knew where to put harmonies and everything.

_Hey my house n about 20 min found the song-K_

_Kay b there with C-J _

I printed out the song lyrics and highlighted everybody's part.

As soon as I was finished doing everything, Carlos and James came busting through my front door.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Carlos yells obviously overdosed with excitement.

"Yes it is!" I said agreeing with him. "You just have to calm down a bit."

"We need a band name! We can't just go up to Logan and all those record producers and just say our names. No, we need an awesome band name!" James demands.

"Yes we do and wait! Did you just say when we meet Logan? What happened to your never going to meet Logan Henderson so get over yourself Kendall?" I ask kind of upset.

"Well back then you didn't have a practical plan you were just dreaming to meet Logan Henderson now you have a shot." He says explaining and trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, whatever. So band names."

"Whoa this is so gonna be a rush." Carlos says still amazed at our chance to become famous.

"It is big time." James says.

"THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?" They both say looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Our band name, Big Time Rush."

They think about it for a moment then break into a smile.

"That is brilliant; we're now not just Kendall, James and Carlos. No, we're Big Time Rush."

"Okay band name, check. Song?"

"I have decided on I Know You Know." I said handing them there song sheets.

"Interesting, I think I've heard it once before." James says.

"I haven't heard it." Carlos says. So I walked over to my dock and pressed play I put it on repeat. They listened to it twice before they wanted to try and give it a shot.

"Okay so you heard your guy's part, let me download the instrumental version. "

We did a quick run through and sounded horrible. Carlos just couldn't keep pitch.

"Okay maybe if we had the music we'd sound better."

So with music we sounded a bit better.

"You know we could go over and ask Kelly for some vocal help." Kelly was my next door neighbor, she was a college girl who was majoring to be a music teacher.

"That is what we should do." I say pulling out my cell phone.

"Hey Kelly."

"Yeah, what's up Kendall?"

"My friends and I just made up a vocals band and we're entering in a competition and we suck to say the least. Can you help us out?"

"Sure. I'm free right now, does that work with you?"

"That works awesomely, thank you."

"No problem be over in a minute."

"Okay so Kelly agreed and is coming over. If she throws a stapler at you don't take it personal. It's just what our choir teacher did when she was mad." I explain to Carlos and James.

"Okay you guys show me what you got." A voice behind us said. All three of us let out very manly squeals and turn around to see Kelly standing there. "Let me hear what'cha got."

_Maybe this could be the line that starts the whole story…._

"Well that was almost painful to listen to but not unfixable." We just shake our head.

"Okay some pitch warm-ups." She says.

We practice for about another hour before we call it a day and return tomorrow to practice again. We have to send the video in Friday so that gives us three days to practice and one day to shoot.

_Dude it feels like we just went through pro vocal training, I hope we win. - J _

_I know I want to meet him, it's a win, win situation – K_

_I don't think Kelly likes me- C _

_Y – K_

_She kept yelling at me and telling me 2 get the right pitch- C_

_It's called training and I gtg talk to you tommorro- K_

I smile and walk into my room. I have millions of pictures of him on my iPod, every album, all the magazines cover he's been on, and a couple posters in my closet. Yeah, I am a teenage girl. Buts it's not like I just want to follow him around and be a stalker, I just want to meet him and see what kind of person he is. I don't know my feelings are complicated and ack I don't know its just wow unnatural. If I don't win then I promise myself I will stop.

School had been boring today. Nothing special at all, James and I were walking down the hall when we hear a very high pitched squeak.

"JAMES, KENDALL!" We hear Camille and Jo squeal. "Guess what!"

"What." We automatically answer bored.

"WE'RE SENDING IN A VIDEO TO MEET LOGAN HENDERSON!"

"Cool. What song are you singing?"

"Famous cause that's what we're gonna be after he sees that video."

"Of course you guys are." James says politely not letting them know that we're sending one in. Once they walk away we let out a sigh.

"You ready to shoot tomorrow, dude?"

"Not really cause this video decides if I'm going to have my dream or not."

"But think about it we've put 8 hours of vocal training in just in the last 3 days. And we actually sound amazing."

"I know but still."

Kelly had helped us so much that I couldn't even imagine how grateful I felt towards her. Carlos was even more excited now then he was three days ago. I most say I was getting a tad nervous that we might actually win. Yes that's what I had been hoping for but never thought it would be true.

"How about we shoot tonight? That a way tomorrow we can watch our rough copy and fix it."

"And be able to send it in sooner, so Logan will see it sooner." James says.

"Just a bit."

After school I went to my basement and started setting up what would be our set for our music video. After that I started to panic what was I gonna wear, what if James and Carlos bailed on me saying my tween heartthrob crush was just ridiculous. I went to change and I was almost finished when I heard the doorbell rang.

"We're here!" Carlos yelled through the house.

"Go ahead and go downstairs I'll be there in a minute. " I yell back.

The doorbell rang again once I made it downstairs.

"Come in!"

"Hey it's Kelly."

"We're in the basement."

We heard the quick and quiet patter of feet coming down the steps.

"You guys ready to shoot?"

"Heck yeah, I've been waiting since I first saw that video. The only thing we have to wait for is Monday when he tells America the winner." I say all in one breath.

"Okay Kendall calm down and get into position I'll start the music."

_J: Maybe this could be the line that starts the whole story. Maybe you could be the one, the one who's meant for me._

_K: I know that I should wait but what if you're my soul mate. Slow when you say slow down. _

_All: We can party like the weekend. You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah. I know you know I've got your heart pumpin'. I know you know we know we've got something. We could be on to something so goo, tell me that your mine. I know you know you got my heart pumpin'. I know you know we've got something. _

_C: Do you notice me at all? I'm usually lost for words, you know I can't help but fall. I've never felt so sure….. _

We finished out just as we started, strong and sounding amazing. After we caught our breath we turned and looked at Kelly. Her eyes were wide and jaw dropped. Once she regained composure she ran over and jumped on us, squealing.

"I cannot believe that you guys are the same guys I started with three days ago. You guys sounded just wow! You guys are so gonna win this contest. If not you guys are performing at my colleges' spring break concert. I can hear your guy's future crowds chanting BIG TIME RUSH! BIG TIME RUSH!"

"So can we see the video or not?" Carlos asks.

"Come and look." She played it back to us and it was crazy how different we sounded.

"Did we age 5 years in 3 days or what?"

"I don't know but man, Big Time Rush is going along way we're making more videos if we don't win." James says loving that we looked and sounded so good.

"Okay so I'm gonna upload it and send it in a video response. Ready?"

"Do it." Once uploaded we went on with our lives.

We just had to wait till Monday. Oh lord.

**MONDAY**

Holy crap I woke up feeling sick. Not sick like I'm going be sick or a fever but like I'm going to explode from excitedness. Even if that isn't a word that's how I felt.

_It's Monday! - J_

_Monday at last!" – C_

_Can't wait to find out tonight! – Kel_

At least I'm not the only one that's excited about tonight.

"James! Kendall! James! Kendall!" Jo and Camille yelled running down the hall towards our lockers.

"What?" I ask.

"Tonight's the night." Camille says.

"What's tonight?" I ask like I didn't know.

"TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT THAT LOGAN HENDERSON IS GOING TO ANNOUNCE US THE WINNERS OF HIS CONTEST AND WE FLY OUT TO L.A AND BECOME FAMOUS!" Jo shrieks.

"Dreaming big again, Jo?" Carlos asks coming out of nowhere somehow.

"You can't dream what's reality."

"I know our realities are different but I didn't know that they were that different."

"Whatever just log onto YouTube tonight and see it when he announces Jo Taylor and Camille Roberts." Jo says.

"I thought we agreed on Camille Roberts and Jo Taylor." Camille says from her little spot in the group.

"Why did you think that? It will always be Jo and Camille."

"Camille and Jo."

"No Jo and Camille."

"Ladies, ladies why don't you just come up with a band name and settle that fight?" I say trying to calm down the seething girls.

"Great idea, Kendall. Thanks." Jo says prancing over to me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Come on Camille lets go think of a band name." And they start to prance off.

"Girls are weird." James says.

"And you see why I'm bi."

"I have to second that statement."

That night it was 6 o clock our time and 4 o clock California's time, the time Logan said he'd post his video. Yes, it's up!

"Hey guys its Logan here to announce the winners of my contest. I must say I had three top favorites but one of them stuck out just a bit more then the other two. And without further or do the winner is…drum roll please. .Insanity! Congrats to them and I thank you all who sent in videos."

Once the video ended, I couldn't even think of any way to define the emotions I was feeling at that moment. I was disappointed, heartbroken, and jealous.

_Wow-K _

_I know. I can't believe but our dreams were crushed in a matter of seconds.-J_

_That sucks I'm sorry K. - C_

_I'm sorry guys you guys were wonderful and have the gig at our spring break kickoff concert- Kel _

I guess I have to keep my promise that I made to myself and have to give up on Logan Henderson forever now. I can't give up over night but I have to start.

**1 WEEK LATER**

"Dude you look horrible." James commented on as we walked to our lockers.

"Thanks." I say. It's been a week since I've seen any pictures of Logan Henderson, listened to any of his songs and I completely redid my room taking out any thing that reminded me of him.

"I know it's been rough but stay strong buddy and you'll make it through this." Carlos says trying to make me smile and be happy.

"I know Carlos and thank you for trying."

"No prob, a brother helps another brother out."

School went without a problem and I smiled and laughed along with all my friends.

I logged onto my email account and saw that Logan's channel had another video, probably of him and the band that won.

"Hey guys you know me so I don't think I have to say my name but back to the reason I posted this video. .Insanity cheated and used a software to enhance there voices. But I still wanted to keep my promise with the whole contest and everything. I have one small problem though I have a tie for who should win it. I have even sent this video through 5 recording artist and they couldn't even choose. The winners are Jo and Camille and-"

I had to cut it off there I don't know if I could take the heartbreak again. I felt jealous that Jo and Camille won and happy that Jo and Camille won.

_Congrats I watched your guy's video and you guy's rocked! - K_

_Thanks so much I haven't watched the video yet but people keep telling me we won. But it's a tie and I want to know who else won. – Cam _

_Idk I didn't watch the rest-K _

_Oh well I gtg- Cam _

I guess we weren't as good as we thought we were. I mean Jo and Camille sounded great but I thought we sounded just a bit better. Oh well, I felt proud of myself I let go of Logan pretty easily after all the help with my friends. 

_Dude we won!-J _

_I can't believe it we won-C_

_You guys did it! You did it! I knew you guys could do it. I'm so proud of you guys!-Kel _

_What r u guys talking about? – K _

_We tied for Logan's contest. – J_

_Dude that is so not funny to joke about. I thought you guys were gonna b supportive. Wow you guys are good friends. –K _

I can't believe they all ganged up on me like that. They knew how I felt at the moment.

_Really take a chill pill and just watch the video all the way.- J _

It couldn't hurt.

"Hey guys you know me so I don't think I have to say my name but back to the reason I posted this video. .Insanity cheated and used a software to enhance there voices. But I still wanted to keep my promise with the whole contest and everything. I have one small problem though I have a tie for who should win it. I have even sent this video through 5 recording artist and they couldn't even choose. The winners are Jo and Camille and Big Time Rush. Both of you guys prepare another video and send it back by Friday that gives you four days. Cant wait to see them."

I quickly pick up my phone and dial.

"James were pulling out the big guns and performing the song Worldwide. We have to be so good we sound better than Logan Henderson himself."


	3. Anxiety Attack

**Wow I can't even start to tell you how bad I feel at the moment. Not just cause I haven't updated but the U.S lost the world cup and I'm just like wow. And I'm watching the worldwide video right now so that cheered me up a bit. **

After an amazing two days of practice we were ready to shoot our video.

"Okay you guys we're ready to shoot. You guys are amazing and on your way to fame!" Kelly says giving us a little motivational speech.

When we get into our positions my phone starts to ring.

_Girl I'll be thinkin about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide._

_Girl I'll be thinkin about you worldwide._

_Whoa wherever the wind blows me, you're still the one and only girl on my mind. _

"Hello." 

"Hey Kendall its Jo and I was just wondering what song your doing for your video."

"Oh ok we're doing Till I Forget About You. What are you guys doing?" I tell her because knowing her she would just pick the same song and try to sing it better than us.

"Oh we're doing Halfway There."

"Cool well we're about to shoot so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright bye." After that I hang up the phone and turn back to the guys and Kelly.

"Jo." James says simply.

"Yup."

"Why'd you tell her we're doing Till I Forget About You when we're doing Worldwide?" Carlos asks confused.

"Because Jo being the evil bitch she is, would still our song and try to sing it better."

"Oh that makes sense. Great plan, Kendall." Carlos says. I just shake my head and get back to my position.

"Ready guys?" Kelly asks. We shake our heads and the music starts.

_J: Wait a minute before you tell me anything how was your day? Cause I've been missing _

_K: You by my side, yeah. _

_J: Did I awake you out of your dreams I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep._

_K: Calm me down there's something bout the sound of your voice. _

_C: I, I, I, I'm never, never _

_All: Never as far away as it may seem _

_C: Soon we'll be together we'll pick up right where we left off. _

As the end of the song neared we kept going strong, we even modified the song so wherever the word girl was I sang it with boy somehow telling Logan I'm gay.

As soon as it was uploaded I calmed down somehow. Logan had said that he would upload a video telling who the winner was. We had to disclose all of our information like where we're from, our phone numbers, how old we are and all this stuff.  
><em>Hey your flying to Cali with us your our official manageragent – K_

_Thank you soo much that's soo cool – Kel_

**School the next day**

It was only second period and we already had a bunch of girls come up to us and say that they hope BTR wins.

"Well I hope you guys don't cry too hard tonight when Logan says how much he can't wait to see us in L.A and how we're gonna be insta stars." Camille says having hand gestures with it.

"Okay and why exactly would he say that?"

"Because we having singing talent unlike you guys and we're gorgeous."

"If we didn't have singing talent how did we make it this far?" James says interrupting whatever I was gonna say. "Also Logan's bi, what if he thinks we're better looking than you guys?"

"Yeah as if anybody could think that?" Jo says a little too icily for my likening.

"Whatever just watch the video tonight and don't let your mascara run too far." I say walking away.

"Yeah also we're America's favorite for your information." Carlos says yelling.

"It's called FYI, stupid." Jo says.

I have to clench my fist not to go back there and show that girl up.

I kept checking my phone all day to see if the update was up yet.

"Mr. Knight please put your phone away" I look up and see my American Government teacher standing right above me looking down at me with a disappointed look. I quickly slide my phone back into my pocket and act like I'm paying attention to the lesson.

Classes had seemed to go by so slow like the world wanted me to explode from anxiety.

"Hey Kendall, has he uploaded anything yet?" James asks as we got to my car.

"I haven't checked since 4th hour so maybe."

"So can we hang at your place tonight?"

"That's a stupid question."

"I know I just… I don't know."

"My mom basically thinks you guys are her children. You can just walk in the front door and say I'm home and she wouldn't care."

"I might try that." Carlos says speaking up from the backseat.

"I bet you will." James says.

As soon as we pull into my driveway and I kill the engine we all jump out of the car and run into the house but before we get through the door to my bedroom we hear an awful sound.

"BOYS!"

"Coming!" We all chorus.

"What do you guys think your doing? Were you raised in a barn?"

"No."

"Well you left the front door open ran inside the house without acknowledging me, and you got mud everywhere."

"Sorry, Mom/Mrs. Knight."

"Alright get this mess cleaned up and why are you guys such in a rush." Oh my gosh it's like the world didn't want us to see the video response.

"Logan's posting the winner of the video today." James explains.

"Oh and you guys if you win will be in L.A for how long?"

"I think three weeks there."

"And James, Carlos your parents are ok with this with you guys missing two weeks of school and everything."

"Yes they said we'll be 18 in a couple months and should be able to make good decisions and keep up with our school work." Carlos answers.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to call your mom and ask her about that." My mom says not believing him. "Now get this mess cleaned up then you guys can run to Kendall's room."

After about 30 minutes of scrubbing the carpet we finally make it look almost as clean as before we make it to my room and I log onto my YouTube account hoping to find a new video posted. I keep looking till I give up realizing he hasn't posted the video yet.

"Ugh I'm about to blow up from anxiety." I groan out.

"I know I'm about to explode from nervousness." Carlos says.

"Really Carlos?" I ask.

"Yes really!"

"Okay so most videos are up by 7 so we have 3 hours to kill. Want to hit the rink and grab a bite to eat?" I suggest.

"Can we go to the mall? I need to get some more Cuda products. You guys can go to the sports shop and hang out while I'm in the hair store." James whines.

"Sure whatever. Good with you Carlos?"

"I'm good with anything as long as food is there."

"Well then let's hit the mall!" James says.

As soon as we get through the door of the Mall James was gone and that left Carlos and I to do whatever.

"Food court?" I ask

"Food court." He agrees.

We had just got our food from Panda Express and sat down when a high pitched screech resonated through the whole food court.

"CARLOS!"

"Oh no it's a third of the Jennifers." He whispers.

"Hey Carlos, I heard you are up against Jo and Camille or as they liked to be known now the Butterfly Kissers, in Logan Henderson's singing competition."

"Yeah we are."

"Well would you like to go out Friday night?"

"No."

"What!" She gasps not use to having people turn her down.

"I said no. You only want to go out with me so that you could meet Logan Henderson."

"N-n-noo." She stuttered out.

"Well whatever bye, bye." I say trying to get her to leave.

After we finished our food we went to Chad's Sport Shop we were looking through basketball s when my phone started going off.

_LoganHenderson1 has uploaded a new video click the link below to view it. _

"Carlos we need to find James. Logan posted his video." As soon as Carlos understood we busted our butts running through the mall trying to find the Cuda store.

"James!" We yell running and jumping on his back.

"Hey what are you guys doing? I'm not your James person." This random person we jumped on yells.

"Oops sorry random person." Carlos apologizes to this person. When we get up we spot the real James and yell his name.

"James, the video is up." I pant.

I pull my iPhone out of my pocket and click on the link to the video.

_Hey guys it's me again. And I'm here to announce the winner of my singing competition. This huge contest was tied up between Big Time Rush and the Butterfly Kissers the last time I posted a video but now I have on winner. But groups preformed their songs amazingly one just a little better than the other. The Butterfly Kissers sent me a video of them singing Halfway There and Big Time Rush sang my newest number one hit single Worldwide. Ok so now you guys think I'm stalling. Well I am I have to build up the anxiety. So I have my newest tour kicking off next month at the Staples Center and ending in Madison Square Gardens. I hope to see you guys sometime when I'm traveling across the country. Okay enough information I'm gonna announce the winner. Ok so the winner of the contest is drum roll please the winner is Big Time Rush! I'll be calling you guys in about 30 minutes' congratulations and I can't wait to meet you guys!_

We won. I honestly stopped breathing oh my gosh we won and my dream is gonna come true, I'm gonna meet Logan Henderson.

"We won." I whisper.

"WE WON!" Carlos yelled. Everyone in the mall started staring as we started jumping up and down. We were in my car getting ready to head home when Worldwide started blaring again.

_Incoming call Jo_

I ignored the call and kept cheering along with James and Carlos saying that we're going to Hollywood.

_Incoming call Camille _Ignore.

"MOM we won!" I shout as we bust through my front door.

"YOU DID!"

"YES!"

"Oh my gosh I'm so proud of you guys I can't believe you did it." She says bewildered.

_You guys won! I knew it! – Kel _

During the cheering my phone started ringing again and it was an unknown number.

"Hello."

"Hey it's Logan Henderson..."


	4. Hollywood Baby

**I AM SOOOO STUCK! It's not even funny. Okay you guys got EXTREMELY lucky power went off and ii hadn't saved this but thanks to MS Word it auto saved. And I know these aren't there middle names just roll with it. **

"Hey it's Logan Henderson."

"H-h-hi I'm Kendall Knight."

"That tall blonde?"

"That would be me."

"Hmm...cute."

Did he just call me cute?

"So I guess you guys know you won."

"Yeah and that's totally cool. Thanks for picking us."

"You guys did all the work. So do you think by 1 pm tomorrow you guys can by ready to get on an airplane? You guys only need to pack about a weeks worth of clothes and all the necessities." I had put it on speakerphone by now.

"We're only staying a week? By the way this is Carlos." Carlos asks.

"No you guys are staying for 3 if that is alright with your parents. And you'll get all new clothes."

"I think that we'll work with us."

"Okay that's great. Last question before my agent talks with your parental guardians. Why did you change the lyrics from girl to boy?"

"Well I'm gay so I decided to change it up." I say truthfully.

"Rock on. Well where's your parents my agent wants too speak with him."

I pass the phone off to my mom. We start freaking out again like we did in the mall earlier.

"Well I'm gonna go pack meet here tomorrow 11?"

"Will do." They say as they run out the door.

As soon as I make it upstairs and into my room I'm throwing clothes into the suitcase that has been sitting in my rooms since the beginning of all this. The only thing going through my head was that I'm going to meet Logan Henderson for real this time I'm really going to meet him.

I log onto Facebook. My wall was full of congratulations and everything.

**Kendall Knight **going to L.A tomorrow. Parties are gonna be rockin'.

After looking through everything I log off and roll on to my bed hoping tomorrow would come sooner.

**-Tomorrow at LAX- **

"We did it we made it. I'M GOING TO BE FAMOUS!" James yells as soon as we are past security gates.

"Shut up." This grandma in front of us says.

"Well not going to brag or anything but I TOLD YOU SO HA HA HA." I yell in both of their faces.

We walk over to the baggage claim and wait for our luggage. Carlos was so easily amused by it that he kept running around the baggage claim looking at the same pieces of luggage.

"Hey guys there's ours!" Carlos yells.

"Grab it." James yells back.

We walk outside to where we were supposed to be picked up in a limo.

"Big Time Rush?" A chauffeur looking guy asks.

"That would be us."

"Right this way sir."

He leads us to a black stretch limo that was parked some way away. As soon as we got to the limo we jump an pile into it laughing the whole time. James gives both me and Carlos a look and we quiet still looking at each other.

"WE'RE FINALLY IN L.A!" We yell at the top of our lungs.

"Wow you guys are exactly how I thought you guys would be." A voice says coming from across the limo. In all his glory Logan Henderson is sitting across from us.

"Well to start the round of introductions. I'm Logan Jay Henderson if you didn't know. I'm 17, single and bisexual."

"I'm Kendall Drew Knight I'm 17, single, and gay."

"I'm James Kaden Diamond I'm 18, single and bisexual."

"I'm Carlos Christian Garcia I'm 18, single and bisexual."

"Well nice to meet you formally Kendall, James, and Carlos."

"So will we be staying in a great big hotel or what?" Carlos asks excited.

"That would have to be an or what. You guys will be staying at my house for the next 3 weeks."

No way. Not only am I meeting my dream person, Logan Henderson but staying at his house. Pinch me I must be dreaming.

"Three weeks! Think about how much work we will have to do to get our diplomas in May."

"Who said we we're getting diplomas?" I ask. This makes all of them laugh.

"Well during those three weeks we will be training for your first concert." He tells us.

"Our first what?" James yells.

"You heard me. Your first concert you guys will be opening up for me when I kick off my tour at the Staples Center." Our jaws drop. We were expecting just to hang out not train for our first concert.

We talk about random things we like to do till we pull up to what could be classified as a mansion.

"This is your house." Carlos asks.

"This is it. I'll show you your rooms."

We walk through the huge kitchen, the huge living room, and past the huge bathroom. Everything was like huge! WE walk up three flights of stairs till we reach the fourth floor.

"This is where all the bedrooms are. Carlos this is yours." He says pointing at the closest room on the right. "James." He says pointing at one down a little way on the left. He starts to walk down the long hallway till he reaches another door on the left. "Kendall's." Then he points to the right. "Mine."

No way he's right across the hall I must have died and gone to heaven.

"Okay so tonight you guys get settled in and tomorrow is a day of fun."

"Fun?" Carlos asks excitedly.

"Yes, fun."

"Awesome."

"Well I'll be in the game room on the third floor if you need me." With that he walks down the flight of steps till he's out of sight. I turn back to the guys.

"Oh my gosh." I mouth.

"I know." They mouth back.

James is the first to walk inside his room. Carlos and I wait a couple minutes till we hear an Oh my gosh from inside the room. With that I walk into mine and almost do the same. It was just like the rest of the house huge!

I unpack all my stuff then lay down on my bed and start to watch TV. I start drifting off to sleep a couple minutes later.

I wake up about 30 minutes later confused where I was till I remembered what had happened earlier. I get up and look around. There was a note under the door.

_I want to know more about you. Meet me at the pool around midnight, ~LH _


	5. Two Sided Love Story

**I have nothing to say except thank you for all the lovely reviews. **

It was 11:50 when I started to go downstairs to try and find the pool. I bet James and Carlos already forgot about the meeting. I made it to the first floor and walked through the kitchen hoping that a back door was in there. Sure enough the back door led to a deck that was bigger then my whole house. I walk out on the deck. I make my way to the edge and look over the huge yard sure enough a pool was right at the bottom of the steps almost.

"Hey come on down here the waters great!" a voice yells up. I look down at the pool and see Logan smiling up at me gesturing for me to come down. I smile back and make my way down.

"So I see you made it." He says when I'm standing at the edge of the pool.

"Yeah. I also see Carlos and James didn't." I say back.

"I didn't invite them. I'll get to know them but I really want to get to know you."

What! Did Logan Henderson just say that he really wanted to get to know me?

"Come on get in already!" He says getting very impatient. I rip off my shirt and jump in.

"Happy now?"

"Very."

"So what do you wanna now?"

"I don't know?"

"20 questions." I suggest.

"Sure."

"You start."

"Fine."

"Favorite color?" He asks.

"Brown." I answer with a blush.

"Same question."

"Green."

It goes back and forth with easy non personal questions till about his turn on the 19th question.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

I look at him and finally gather up my courage.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

He slowly leans in and I feel his lips slowly connect with mine. I immediately push my lips against his and start to move with his after about a second he pulls away.

"Last question do you like me just because I'm famous."

"No. You being famous is just another pro, you being you is what made me like you." He seems to ponder that.

"Okay my last question. Why do you like me? I'm just a dude from Minnesota that you meet 11 hours ago. You could have anybody you wanted in the world girl or boy. Why would you ch-?" I started to ramble but Logan soon cut me off.

"Yes I met you 11 hours ago but you're the first 'fan'," He says air quoting fan, "That hadn't freaked out when they met me. You guys just acted like normal people. And from when I first watched your video I was immediately enticed by you. The way your green eyes aren't like I've ever seen before. That's why I like you."

I was honestly stunned silent. No one I have ever dated before said something like that. And the person that did tell me that was someone famous that met the prettiest people in the world.

"Kendall... Kendall?" Logan kept repeating.

"What?" I say shaking out of my thoughts.

"Nothing." He says smirking and shaking his head.

"Soo what do I tell James and Carlos about this."

"Nothing yet. I have to talk to my publicist first."

"What do you mean talk to my publicist?"

"I mean talk to my publicist so stuff doesn't get leaked and you get killed."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good."

We swim in silence for a couple minutes. We start conversing till it ends up being 3 in the morning.

"Dude we have to go inside now if we want to be up at 6." I say.

"I'm use to only sleeping two hours every 30 hours."

"Yeah and I'm not."

We get out of the pool and dry off, he starts leaning close to me and I wrap an arm around his shoulders. He's shorter then me but not that much shorter. He leads the way through the house till we finally get to the hall space right between our rooms.

"I'm really happy I met you." He finally whispers.

"There are no words about how I felt about meeting you. Right now I'm hoping this isn't a dream." I admit. He leans upward and pushes his lips onto mine.

"Definitely not a dream." We share a chuckle.

"Well I guess this is good night." I say.

"No it's more like good morning." Again a small laugh then I walk into my room. I was aimlessly walking across the room till I reach my bed and flop down. I reach up and shove my face into a pillow. I'm here in L.A living every teenage girl that's in love with Logan dream. I'm living in his house, I kissed him, I'm here with my best friends, I kissed him, and I get to record a song and perform at a concert at the Staples center. Oh yeah I kissed him.

Logan's lips were on my lips. Wow I feel asleep thinking about that feeling over and over again.

"KENDALL, KENDALL WAKE UP!" I hear Carlos jumping up and down on my bed.

I move my leg and trip him off the bed.

"Hey." He whines from the floor.

"Ok so I'm up what do you need?"

"Logan wants all of us to have breakfast together." That perked me up a bit.

"What time is it?"

"5:00."

Are you serious Logan? Keep me up till 3 and get me up at 5:30. Well it's all worth it to have Logan kiss me.

"Well I'm leaving now." Carlos announces.

Once Carlos is gone I start to think about Logan and I. He never said what we were, friends with benefits, boyfriends, or secret lovers? After getting ready I make my way to the kitchen.

"Morning Kendall." Logan greets.

"Wook af ald dis ood." Carlos says with a mouth full of food.

"Yes, Carlos I see all this food and morning to you to Logan." I smile.

"Where's James?" Logan asks.

"Well James usually skips breakfast just because he takes at least an hour to get ready." I explain.

"So will he be ready to hit the studio?"

"Yeah just have to yell James we're leaving at 5:30."

Breakfast was filled with laughter and Logan getting to know Carlos I looked at the clock it was 5:45.

"Logan do you need to leave soon."

"Yeah like now."

"James come on we're really leaving like now!" I yell up the stairs.

"But I'm not ready!"

"Then you're not becoming famous!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He yells running down the steps.

Logan leads us to the garage and walks down the row to the Range Rover.

"Hop in."

We get into the car and take off. I reach over for the radio and turn it up. The song On my Mind by Dak Zevon comes on. I start to hum along and Logan looks over and smiles at me and mouths your on my mind. I laugh and turn around to see if James or Carlos was paying attention. Clearly they hadn't been James was looking in his handheld mirror fixing his hair and Carlos was humming a long to the song.

Logan soon pulls into a studio that is called Roque Records. James Carlos and I look at each other and follow Logan in.

"Gustavo I'm here!" Logan yells throughout the studio.

Then a huge man turns around the corner.

"Lookey here you brought some dogs along with you." He says staring us down.

"Well guys have fun learning your first hit single. Gustavo don't hurt them to much." He says then walks down another hallway.

"Okay listen here dogs you follow my rules and my rules only. Break one and I might have to break you." He says seriously. We just nod our heads.

"Well here are your guy's lyric sheets." A shy young looking dude says stepping from behind Gustavo.

We shoot Gustavo a questioning look.

"That's Jett my assistant."

"Ohh." Was all we said as we got into the sound booth.

To say we sucked would be a lie, to say we rocked would be another lie. We were pretty decent for our first recording session but that didn't stop Gustavo from yelling at us like crazy. Now we're waiting for Mr. X our choreographer this should be a nightmare.

**2 hours later **

X had just finished complaining about us not being able to dance for the 10th time when Dak came in.

"X give them a break come help me for my concert tomorrow." Dak says.

Mr. X grumbles and mumbles for a couple minutes before leaving with Dak. Before Dak leaves he turns around and mouths your welcome. We shake our heads and mouth our thank you's right back. As soon as the door shut we fell onto the floor. We laid there for a couple minutes till I knew we had to get up.

"Come on guys get up we have to find Gustavo." I say getting to my feet.

"Carry me Kenny?" Carlos says using the pout.

"Sure if the gets you up."

So James finally decides to get up I lift Carlos over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. We walk through the studio till we officially get lost.

"Okay who knows where we are?" I ask.

"Not me." James says.

"Not me. Too much blood in my head." Carlos says.

"Sorry buddy you wanted to be carried."

We walk down the stretch of hallway getting even more lost till we hear something.

"It's like one for the haters two for all of those who try to shut us down they don't even know. There's nothing you could that would tear us apart. Oh whoa, don't care bout the money don't care about the clothes when we're together baby anything goes."

I look at the guys my eyes blown wide.

"Did you hear that?" I mouth. The shake there heads.

I open the door a little wider and look inside. There's Logan recording a song and I can't believe it, I listen a little more and look up. Logan's looking down when he moves his head up and looks straight at me. I start to back away when Logan shakes his head subtly.

Looking me straight in the eyes he sings the next line. "And the world stops when I put my arms around, around you whoa o whoa. And nothing even matters, yeah nothing even matters." He finishes out the song amazingly like usual.

"Very nice Logan, now I have to check on those dogs." Gustavo says getting up.

"I have a feeling there closer then you think."

We rush over to the sitting area across the hallway and act casual.

"Dogs! What are you doing?"

"Sitting." I answer calmly.

"I MEAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND NOT REHEARSING!" He yells getting angry.

"Dak needed Mr. X." Carlos shrugs.

"LEAVE NOW!" He yells.

"There with me Gustavo." Logan reminds him from inside the booth.

Gustavo takes a calming breath. "If you have to stay sit inside the room quietly." He says pointing to where Logan was. We get up and walk into the room like Gustavo wasn't about to kill us.

Logan waves at us and we wave back.

"Okay last song so I can get rid of them." Gustavo says.

"Wait a minute before you tell me anything how was your day cause I've been missing you by my side girl. Did I awake you out your dream I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep."

"Hey Kendall I'm gonna go try and find a bathroom be back." I nod my head to signal I got it.

I listen to my favorite artist sing my favorite song. After seeing Carlos leave I look back at Logan and again with the eye locking thing.

"I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide."

"Thanks Logan I think that's all I need. Jett where's my soda?"

"Coming sir." Jett says running to get him a soda.

"Well see you tomorrow? Logan asks.

"Yeah just bring them at noon, I don't think I Can handle another early morning with them."

"Fine."

"I'll go find him." I say.

We spent the rest of the day taking a tour around L.A, go karting, and playing in the pool. Logan acted like this morning never happened and to say that stung a little would be an understatement. I guess I just didn't know what to expect. Right now I was waiting for Carlos on the deck he told me he needed to tell me something.

"Hey Kendall." Carlos says making me jump.

"Hey buddy what's up?" I ask a little worried.

"Well you're my best friend and I can tell you anything right?"

"Of course you can. Don't ever doubt that."

"Well I kind of like this guy. I just met him and I wonder if it's too soon to say I like him. I know I told you that it's unreal to fall in love with someone famous but I really like him, I think. Today we talked right before you came." He starts rambling.

Wait, wait, wait. He just met Logan, Logan's famous, and they were talking right before I came down for breakfast.

Is he starting to like Logan?

**I'm sorry I just had to end it there. **


End file.
